gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Diaz' Gang
Diaz's Gang |image = Diaz'sGang-GTAVC-Members.jpg |game = VC |game2 = VCS |locations = Diaz' Mansion, Starfish Island |leader = Ricardo Diaz (?-1986) |type = Drug Cartel |enemies = Vance Crime Family (sometimes) Haitians Sharks Gonzalez Syndicate Mendez Cartel Vercetti Gang Patrol Invest Group |affiliations = Gonzalez' Crew Vance crime family Vercetti Gang (formerly) |colors = Crimson red, light blue, khaki and white |cars = Admiral Comet Sentinel |weapons = Pistol Uzi |businesses = Drugs trade, Protection Racket |fronts = Diaz' Mansion |members = Beau Nurr Mike }}Drug baron Ricardo Diaz' unnamed Drug Cartel (referred to as '"Diaz's gang"'The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City game stat refers Diaz' Gang as "Diaz's gang", emphasis on the lower case "gang.") was a Vice City-based Colombian drug cartel, appearing as the secondary group of antagonists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description History Circa 1984, Diaz's organization was a major rival to the then-most powerful drug barons, the Mendez Cartel. Diaz enlisted the help of the Vance brothers, Victor in particular, to eliminate Diego and Armando Mendez. Taking advantage of this power vacuum, the Diaz Cartel became the dominant drug kingpin in Vice City, with Ricardo's aggressive interest in staying on top of the drug smuggling business a defining factor, which lasted until Tommy Vercetti's takeover of Vice City. When Colonel Cortez arranged a drug deal between the Forelli Family and Vance brothers, this was leaked to Diaz' Gang by Gonzalez, an informant inside Cortez's organization. Ricardo saw this as potential competition to his narcotics empire and wanted to eliminate it in its infancy so he hired mercenaries to ambush the deal. Only Tommy, Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance survived, however they would become key to the downfall of the Diaz criminal syndicate. Tommy Vercetti was given the opportunity to work for Diaz's Gang, while Lance Vance infiltrated the gang under a different name. Ricardo requests the theft of the fastest speed boat in the city for smuggling activities, and killing those who attempt to cut into his profits, even though it only comprises a small proportion. As Tommy continued to work for Ricardo and planned for a takeover of Ricardo's empire, Lance attempted the overthrow prematurely, failing to kill Ricardo and resulting in his capture and torture by Diaz' men, before Tommy rushed to the rescue. This event forced the two to take out Ricardo in their next move. The duo raided his mansion and killed many of Diaz' men. Ricardo spots them from his closed circuit security cameras and attempts to make a last stand with his MP5, but he is fatally wounded. As Ricardo crawls out of his office, noticing the bloodshed all around his house, Tommy and Lance finish him off with handguns. The killing of Ricardo effectively ended the Diaz Cartel, as Ricardo's mansion and all of his assets were seized by the Vercetti Gang. No longer were any members of Diaz's Gang seen in the city (apart from in Rampages and vigilante missions). After the death of Ricardo Diaz, the gang was wiped out. Traits Interestingly, Diaz' Gang are neutral for their entire existence, and are only scripted to be hostile in the missions Death Row and Rub Out. After Rub Out, they can still be encountered in Rampages, where they are now scripted to be hostile. It is unknown if this is intentionally done to make Rampages harder. Ambush Men Diaz' men that disrupted the drug deal between Tommy and the Vance brothers are members of his gang. These men are dressed in black clothes and black tuques. They all appear to be medium athleticly build. One of them has a mustache. They are perhaps inspired by the LAPD SWAT team in the Die Hard (1988) movie, who have similar uniforms. One of them carries an MP5K submachine gun (which is not an in-game weapon, though an MP5A3 is), the second wields a Colt Model 733 assault rifle (incorrectly named the M4 in-game) and the third has an M60 machine gun. Members *Ricardo Diaz - Leader (deceased) *Mike - Bodyguard (resigned) *Beau Nurr Associates *Juan Cortez (resigned) *Gonzalez (deceased) *Victor Vance (deceased) *Lance Vance (deceased) *Tommy Vercetti (resigned) Prominent Appearances in Missions ;GTA Vice City Stories *The Colonel's Coke *Steal the Deal *The Exchange *Farewell to Arms *Last Stand ;GTA Vice City *Treacherous Swine *Guardian Angels *The Chase *The Fastest Boat *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out (Wiped Out) Gallery Diaz's Hitman M16.jpg|A hitman with M4 in the intro cutscene of GTA Vice City. Diaz's Hitman MP5.jpg|A hitman with MP5K in the intro cutscene of GTA Vice City. Noticed he bears a strong resemblance to Tommy. CutsceneM60-GTAVC.JPG|A hitman with M60 in the intro cutscene of GTA Vice City. Diaz'sGang-GTAVCS-Members.png|Diaz' Gang in GTA VCS. Trivia *They are a reference to the movie Scarface, where there is a drug cartel called the Diaz Cartel, who also drug dealers and are enemies of Tony Montana, who Tommy Vercetti is based on. *It is interesting to note that in VCS, Diaz' gang are both allies and enemies to Victor. They are allies with him when he works for Diaz but they are enemies with him when he works for Gonzalez. The same goes for Gonzalez' gang, they are also both enemies and allies with the player. References ar:عصابة دياز ru:Банда Диаса es:Cartel de Díaz Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Latino Gangs Category:Antagonists Category:Former gangs